Blossom
by Scorpion.rose
Summary: In The Mummy Return's Evelyn and Anck su na mun were pregnant, but their children were taken from them by the Egyptian Gods and send to another world. This is how it happened…
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Lost and found.**

-Evie, is everything okay? Rick said nervously, touching Evie's belly.

\- It's okay, I'm just a little sick.

\- That's dangerous! You should have stayed home.

-I told you I'm fine. It's still and the beginning the baby's fine too…

Ardeth smiled. He knew that women in Evelyn's condition, even needing special care, were stronger than they seemed.

-She's fine. Besides we need her to…

A shot sound filled the air. Then Ardeth knew Horus was dead.

-I have to go and warn the twelve tribes…

-No, I need you to find my son! Please!

Ardeth looked at their faces, they were begging and he couldn't refuse. They were their friends, in needing to find a child. He could imagine that desperate feeling and he hoped never feel that.

-So, I shall help you first.

* * *

-My lord, when shall we cross the Oasis? Asked Hafez. In awe by Imhotep's power.

-Soon. We will walk, it won't be long.

Anck su namun sat in a rock near the blue Nile, dizzy. Her head was throbbing. Imhotep approached her.

-What's the matter, my beloved?

-Suddenly, I'm so tired. This body seems weak.

\- I guess you didn't sleep enough last night… Imhotep kissed her neck. It was so good to have her back. – Rest now my love, soon we will be in the pyramid.

\- You're so powerful. Can't wait to see you smashing that scorpion.

They smiled. He touched her face and kissed her. Then he turned to his servants

Get ready now. Soon we will be in the pyramid, where I will destroy the Scorpion king. Said him embracing Anck su namun.

At first Alex was in despair; he couldn't believe his eyes… His parents… uncle John… his little sister… or brother? He cried. But then inside himself he knew everyone was fine. Was it the bracelet's power telling him something? He had hope.

* * *

The O'Connells had got their son back, who was free from the bracelet safe and sound in the pyramid now. Evelyn and Johnathan arrived just after. Evelyn smiled, how could she ever doubt her man?

Rick's strength had always been outstanding to Imhotep. Something snapped inside Anck sunamun when she saw Nefertiri was reincarnated. They watched their arrival

-We must kill them.

-I must deal with the scorpion king first. - Said Imhotep, almost indifferent.

\- So, I'm going to kill them, or at least her…

\- That would be great, but we can't waste time…

\- I hate all the Children's of Ra, I want her dead like them! She sent you to the underworld before. She must die!

-Yes… Did you know she's with child?

\- I know. I AM going to kill them both.

Imhotep felt a small shiver. That was a cruel act he didn't expect from his long lost love. But anyway The O'Connell's really would die sooner or later and without her to send him to the underworld things would be easier.

-As you wish my love. I will save my strength for the Scorpion King.

Said him while Anck su namun unsheathed her dagger and went after Evelyn.

Imhotep grab and threw Johnathan in the air like a doll. The ancient High Priest walked fast, trying not the look to the Ancient Princess' bloody end.

To Evelyn, there was the pain and then all things blurred. She could hear Rick and Alex screaming at distance. Anck su namun looked triumphant.

-My… Baby… - she whispered.

Anck su namun then removed the dagger. As she looked at the wound she felt sick. Stab her womb and stare at it wasn't the best idea. She left waving goodbye to the boy. He would be with her mother soon. Evelyn felt down.

Rick felt desperate. He never saw so much blood before since he was in battle. His youngest was lost. He was losing his wife. His world had fallen apart.

-Evy! You're gonna make it, you'll be fine, the baby will… - Evelyn could feel his hands shaking as he holds her head. She had never seen him so frightened. It was so hard to breath.

-Rick… - He looked at her eyes too disturbed to say anything. – Take care of Alex…

\- No, sweetheart. No!

\- I love you…

Her soft green eyes closed. She was gone. Rick cried like a child, maybe like their unborn child would have cried if it breathed.

All Johnathan could do was to hold Alex and cry with him. Evy was gone. Rick's had lost his world. Nothing mattered anymore besides killing the bastards who did this. Not because the world needed to be saved, but because he needed revenge.

* * *

Anck su namun felt things in a more intense way with that body. Maybe it was because the murder. She looked at her hands for a while. There was a different glow on her skin. What was happening to her? Sometimes she felt strong and then weak and dizzy. Was she sick? But she looked radiant. Suddenly, she felt something move inside her. Was it… No, it couldn't be! She heard a sound. Is it a small heartbeat? Or just the echo of her own heart?

-Are you fine? Asked Imhotep.

Should she tell him? she wasn't sure…

-Yes, I…

-Great, we're almost there.

Maybe when all of this had got to an end, she would tell him.

* * *

Evelyn opened her eyes. She wasn't hurt anymore, she felt light weight. She was floating. She could see nothing but a dark Jackal. She followed it, the jackal took her to a different place. Many whispered around her. In her front, she recognized four Ancient Gods. They didn't have animal heads like in the pictures. Osiris, the god of gods was a tall and good-looking man with bright green clothes. Thoth, the god of wisdom, had an Ibis at his shoulder, gray hair and beard he was writing in a papyrus, near him was Maat, the goddess of justice, a beautiful mature woman with a great feather on her head; Someone approached Evelyn and caressed the jackal's head. He was a tall man dressed in black clothes. He took her by his hand. He looked like Osiris. That was Anubis, the god of dead, for sure. Evelyn saw a huge Libra. Then she knew she was standing in the judgment room.

\- Child, you're not supposed to be in here. – She heard someone talking to her. Was it Osiris? She opened her mouth to answer, but her voice made no sound.

-She is dead. Anubis spoke.

-Mother and child killed by Anck su namun. The god Thoth read. – Their destinies were interrupted... Her son is looking forward to resurrecting her.

-She must come back. She stills has issues from a past life – Said the goddess, Maat.

Evelyn heard more whispering.

-What about her unborn child? Asked Osiris.

-It can't come back. What never lived can't resurrect. Anubis answered.

-No, please! Let me have my child! Please! - Evelyn cried, her voice was so strong now that it echoed and she felt all eyes upon her.

-Enough! This woman helped to balance the universe before. she deserves a chance to have her child. – The goddess Maat raised with authority.

-That's true. She was virtuous and good. – Said the god Osiris

-It can't resurrect. That's impossible my dear. The god Thoth said patiently to his wife. –Only if it is born in another world.

The gods looked at each other. Anubis growled.

-but still they would be torn apart. That won't help. Many mothers already lost their children in the womb why she must be different? Anubis was starting to be impatient. He had business to do on Earth with his Army and that parley was taking so long.

-Don't complain Anubis! You messed the Balance with your deals.

Anubis rolled his eyes. Osiris touched his shoulder.

\- As the True Order of the Universe. I decide this child will born in another world and in 18 eyes she will come back. That will be her chance to reunite with her mother again.

-Perfectly right, like usual. – Said Thoth.

\- I agree. But she needs to serve as heroically as her family did. - Said Osiris. – Son?

-Fine. I agree. Let's finish this. Anubis answered.

\- Please, I want to have her now.

Evelyn whispered to the goddess Maat as she approached her. The goddess rose her hands and from Evelyn's womb a beautiful and colorful light left and went to the goddess hands.

-Worry not child, what belongs with you will always come back to you. Said Maat, mercifully.

Anubis let go of Evelyn's hand. She heard her son's voice and she came back to her body.

-What is written is to be seem by the eye. –Said Thoth, turning a page.


	2. Ch 1: How can I live?

_**Just a little observation:**  
Meela Nais is the reincarnation of Anck su namun. On The Mummy Returns,_ _Imhotep read from the Book of the Dead and performed the incantations that summoned Anck-Su-Namun's soul into Meela's body. Meela was dead, and Anck-Su-Namun had been reborn. So, we have Anck su namun in this story, but thanks to her appearance some characters think she is Meela._  
 _Have a good reading!_

 **Chapter 1 – How can I live?**

On the way to the Scorpion King, the God Anubis has taken Imhotep's powers. To Anck su namun that has changed _everything_ , she was really scared. To Imhotep, they came so far to come back, nothing could stop them.

-I don't want to lose you again! Said Anck su namun, holding him and looking inside his eyes.

He kissed her and left. She screamed no over and over again, but he didn't listen. She cried. How could he do that? It was madness! Was the risk chance of power more important than staying with her? Than their lives and love? For a moment, she felt abandoned and many thoughts crossed her worrying mind Was a child really possible? Imhotep was an undead, but she wasn't She had a young and fertile body. She remembered that a long, long time ago pregnant women from the Pharaoh had the same weakness symptoms as her. It was so hard to be pregnant in that time. Women usually died on childbirth and children didn't last long. She remembered what she had done to Nefertiri and prayed to the gods. Imhotep MUST kill the Scorpion and come back alive. Nefertiri's new brother had arrived asking for revenge. Pathetic thing. At least she would have some distraction.

When Evelyn returned to life, she didn't remember nothing about the gods' decision. She felt the baby was lost but just her past life as Nefertiri was fresher on her mind. Anck su namun was close to kill Johnathan but she interrupted and fought won the battle and Anck su namun ran away from her.

In the end, Rick killed the Scorpion King, But he wasn't safe. He and Imhotep were hanging on the edge of the underworld. Evelyn and Anck su namun could see them at distance. Rick commanded Evelyn to go and save herself. She didn't listen and went to help him. After some time, Imhotep yelled Anck su namun for help. Anck su namun was terrified. She and that whole place were falling apart. Rick wanted her wife to save herself, but Imhotep wanted her to save him. Has she ever mattered to him or just power mattered? When she asked him to stay he left. She loved Imhotep more than anything she ever loved, but she didn't want to die. Not now she could have a child. Every muscle of her body wanted to help Imhotep, but she turned around and screamed no, in tears. Imhotep couldn't believe his eyes. After everything he did to her she left him. She only cared about herself. Tears rolled his eyes. He jumped into the underworld. there was no reason to breath.

Anck su namun dried her eyes and picked up the Book of the Dead. "I will bring him back and everything will be fine again," she thought. but first she had to leave that damned place while she could. She opened it and tried to read. Pieces from the roof felt on the page. She found an incantation that could remove her from there. She read it and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was in Karnak temple, Safe and sound She looked into her hands… where was the book? No! It couldn't be, she looked around her there was no trace of the book. It remained on the pyramid. She felt despair. She started to scream and she wept. Imhotep was lost. What would she do? She broke a Pharaoh's statue and cried some more. She sat on the floor. After some moments a couple desert men on their camels arrived.

-Lady, are you fine? One of them asked to her. There was no answer.

-Are you hurt? Asked the other, touching the back of her shoulder. Anck su namun unsheathed and dagger and killed him after she fought with the other and she split his throat. She had become a skillful killer. She dressed their clothes, took their money and food and left with their camels. It was a long travel. She could speak English and Arabic thanks to her reincarnation memories, Meela's memories. When she finally got to Cairo she was feeling sick.

She remembered Meela had a house in Cairo. It was going to be her house now. So she went to her house. When she got there people had no doubt she was Meela and looked after her. She would be Meela again now. It wasn't her true identity or life, but at least she was alive, and her baby could be alive too. After the doctor arrived she was sure there was a baby. She wondered what to do. She couldn't raise that child alone, in that society single mothers and their children were despised. She couldn't resurrect Imhotep.

She was going to need a thought hit her like a punch. She didn't want another man but Imhotep. However, her child needed the best chance she could give. After a couple weeks, she received some flowers and a dinner invitation from a man called Edward Crawford. he wrote he was glad about her return and wanted to see her. She dressed an elegant blue dress and met him. Edward was a young archeologist with brown hair and hazel eyes. He was really excited to see her, actually he was already _interested_ in her. He asked about the diggings she had done and listened to her fascinated. Anck su namun could see he was a kind-hearted and ingenuous man. It wasn't long until he fell in love with her and proposed. She accepted it and married him although every time he touched her, she remembered Imhotep. How she wished Edward was dead in the underworld and Imhotep alive with her... In her mind, Anck su namun planned to use Edward Crawford to find Imhotep again and resurrect him.

* * *

The first thing the O'Connells did after they came back home was taking Evelyn to see an obstetrician. He was really confused.

-Mrs. O'Connell, are you sure you were pregnant? Asked the Doctor.

-The other exams showed I was.

-She was feeling sick too. – Said Rick.

-Did you have any bleeding? Abdominal pain?

Evelyn took a deep breath. She remembered Anck su namun.

-Yes… I had.

Rick hold her hand.

-Mrs. O'Connell, the actual exams don't show any pregnancy sign. I'm sorry.

-So, I lost it?

-There are no signs of abortion either. I believe the older exams were mistaken. You had never been pregnant…

He didn't convince Evelyn. She knew her body. She knew she was holding a child and now she wasn't anymore. She knew why.

-She did it again, Rick. She killed someone I loved again! – Evelyn felt miserable. Even in her next reincarnation Anck su namun was able to inflict her pain.

-Sweetheart… - Rick embraced her, placing her head on his chest – I'm sorry… You, We lost it, but we still have each other. We still have Alex. I promise you this: You will never lose me or Alex I won't let that happen. I won't _fail_ again.

They mourned for months and never could have another baby, no matter how they tried.

* * *

In the Underworld the Goddess Maat needed to send the Rick and Evelyn's offspring to another world. She couldn't do that alone. Motherhood and newborns weren't her function. She asked help for Isis, the queen of gods; and Hathor the goddess of love. Isis wore rich red clothes and she had shining wings with an elegance that only a queen can have. Hathor was also gorgeous, she had horns that seemed to be made of some precious stone. Her face painted with colors that emphasized her beauty.

-I need your help. – Said Maat - This being has a special destiny. It must be born in another world and then return to the world it should be born. Time will tell her righteous place.

-It seems a conflicting destiny. - Said Hathor.

-This child could be torn between two worlds. – warned Isis.

\- I know. – nodded Maat- But this being may be the only way to restore the Order and bring back the Balance once broken a long time ago.

\- Fine. I'm all ears. - Said Isis.

-You know the living and the other side better than I do. Please help me to find a good family to it so this being can be born.

-There's a woman… Isis made a spell so they could see a reflection from the world of living. – Her name is Sarah. She and her husband had been trying to have a child for years. I think they would accept.

-A child would bring joy to their lives. –Hathor agreed. – I now shall make her womb fertile, and protect her pregnancy

-I'm going to take it to the otherside. Said Isis spreading her wings.

\- I Thank you a lot my queen. Thank you very much, Hathor. - Maat bowed her head.

Isis took off to the world of living and found Sarah she was sleeping. Isis entered her dream.

-Sarah.

Sarah looked at Isis and Maat and got really surprised. What was that? They had wings and a light that shone like a beam of a lighthouse. Sarah was a catholic woman and when she saw Isis and Maat she though they were angels.

-Yes. I am here. - Answered Sarah, moving a lock of her long red hair from her eye, still amazed.

-Do you want to be a mother?

-More than anything in this world.

Isis smiled at her.

-This special child needs a mother to be born. Do you accept to be her mother, protect, raise and love her until she meets her destiny?

-Yes! That's all I want. I will love it forever.

-After eighteen years, this child will leave you to meet another world, one from she can never come back. – Said Maat

-If I am going to be her mother I accept it, I accept her the way she is.

Isis nodded and let the multicolored light that once was in Evelyn's womb follow its way to Sarah's womb. Sarah woke up feeling like the most blessed woman. She started to pray thanking and praising god.

-From Gods to Angels! Can you believe in that? Mortals…

-I think it was because of the wings. – Said Isis. And she and Maat smiled at each other.

* * *

Edward Crawford used to spoil Anck su namun, now Meela and his wife, with gifts and all attention he could give her, even after the marriage. 3.000 years ago men used to treat her like a broken object and now she was being treated like a queen. That was new to her, she liked it although she didn't like Edward. She wondered what to do with her husband... Kill him? No, her child needed a father and she needed his help to dig Imhotep out and that would take time... not now. The pregnancy news had made Crawford even more annoying. Now he could only speak about names, buy toys and things for the baby. Deep inside, she felt a little sorry for him. He was a fool, but a kindhearted fool. He really loved her and that baby that wasn't even his too.

-Tell me my darling, Do you think it's a boy or a girl?

-I think I'm going to vomit to death. Said Meela, holding her head.

From the all the toys and things Edward bought, she only liked one. A beautiful little doll dressed like Cleopatra VII. That was precious. She was feeling it was a girl. Her belly was big now. It was difficult to sleep. She remembered what she did to Evelyn and that haunted her mind. To lose her baby was the thing she feared the most. She repeated to herself the baby had resurrected with Evelyn and tried to believe in it.

One night she woke up in the underworld. She saw the Gods from the Judgement.

-Guilty! Sinner! Damned! – Anubis, Osiris, and Thoth were repeating. Osiris seemed to be decomposing while Thoth and Anubis were with their animals' heads. There was blood on Anubis jackal's teeth. She saw a baby crying on the Libra. There was blood everywhere. Ammit was eating a heart. Maat appeared right in front of her:

-Did you _really_ think you would get away with?

Anck su namun woke up with the sound of her own scream.

-Darling, what happened? Was it another bad dream? Asked Edward

\- No, It was real.

-What do you mean?

-I have to apologize to the Gods.


	3. Ch 2: Without you

**Chapter 2 – Without you**

What a stupid thing to believe that the past was lost. She angered the gods, she was a sinner who had been in the dark underworld. She didn't deserve to be fine. Before, Anck su namun didn't worry about her life, but now she was a mother she wanted to live. She wanted to be fine to bring up her child and see her blossom. After that night Anck su namun started to pray to the Gods as never before. Her bedroom was filled with statues from the gods, candles, incense and so many other religious objects, most of them from Hathor and Bastet - Goddess of love, motherhood and femininity. Edward didn't like that. He was becoming more and more worried about her mental health although he respected her beliefs. One day he got home and discovered she had cut some of her hair and offered to the gods. That was more than enough.

-Meela. –he took a deep breath – What do you think you're doing?

-I'm trying to get their forgiveness. I'm trying to stay with my child. - Anck su namun didn't care for what Edward thought. Her face was covered with tears.

-This is madness! You have cut your hair to a statue, for god's sake!

-For all the Gods' sake - She said, still on her knees.

-Get up, get up now – He made her sat on the bed, and hold her face. Meela, you're fine. The baby's fine. Everything is fine.

She shook her head

-No, it isn't. I've done horrible things. They will take my baby from me. – She cried holding her belly.

-Honey, Nobody will take our child.

-It isn't your child. - She was weeping now – It's from a man I met before you. He's dead and I will be dead too! I'm damned! And I'm sorry!- She was sobbing and crying.

Edward breathed in and breathed out. He got up and pressed his eyes. Then he turned to his wife he held her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

-You are my wife and this child – he held her belly. – is MINE. I will be its father. I don't want to hear or talk about this other man again. I'm going to ask them to remove those incense and candles, You may keep some statues with you like, but only a few ones. You're seeing the best doctors on the country. You and our baby will be fine, there's nothing to fear.

He held her until she stopped crying then he kissed her and they fell asleep.

* * *

In the underworld, the gods had been watching Anck su namun and deciding what to do with her.

-She is trying to fix everything now. Interfere would make things worse. – Said Hathor. She was Anck su namun's protector.

-Yes, she had been truly. But that doesn't change what she has done. - Said Maat.

-Her child is a real mystery of creation. – Said Thoth.

-I don't think it will live. – Said Anubis, shaking his head. – At least it shouldn't.

-Let's wait and see. - Osiris said. – Anyway, she can't live a fortunate life after everything she did. This would be impunity.

\- If the child lives… What are we going to do? Banish it like the other? Asked Thoth. The other gods only wondered. They didn't have any better ideas.

In that night Anck su namun dreamed of the Goddess Hathor, saying her child would be born. She felt really better. She had a channel haircut now. She and Edward had decided to name her child as Helena or Edward. She hasn't forgotten Imhotep. The archaeologists had already found the bracelet of Anubis. She had found some peace now although she was still worried. Would she still have some peace if Imhotep resurrected?

The birth was complicated but her little Helena was born. A beautiful little girl with her mother's skin and Imhotep's eyes. She and Edward were very proud. Anck su namun wondered how Imhotep would have felt. She made a beautiful necklace with a pendant of Hathor's symbol with a turquoise stone for Helena and one with a lapis lazuli stone for her. Every night she put it around her daughter and went to bed. It was difficult to sleep, not because Helena but because the ghosts from the sins of her past haunted her. They would haunt her forever. Except for that, her life was the happiest possible for some weeks. Then those weeks ended. In one night, she dreamed about goddess Maat holding her child.

-I'm sorry but you must pay for what you did. What belongs with you will always come back to you. - Said the goddess, and in a glimpse she left taking with her the only thing that ever mattered to Anck su namun.

When she woke up, there was no trace of Helena. She and Edward searched and searched for days and months and even years. Edward believed the child had been stolen. They never found her. They never could have another baby either. Anck su namun kept the Cleopatra little doll and she started to follow Edward on the diggings. If she couldn't have her child she would have Imhotep and then they were going to have revenge on the world.

* * *

After the dream with the Angels, that actually were the goddess Isis and Maat, Sarah waited for a couple months and when she finally did them the results confirmed her dream. Her husband, Carlos thought that was unbelievable. But anyway, the Evergreens were joyful. When their little miracle was born, they called her Angelica, a simple tribute to the angels who once brought her to Sarah. Angelica looked like Evelyn with green eyes and brown hair. Shy but when provoked she could turn as bold as Rick. Sarah used to take her to the church often there Angelica was learning how play the piano and sing.

One day, when she was 9, Angelica was coming home from school when a strange man grabbed her and covered her mouth.

-Be quiet, little bi… - He was knocked out on the floor before finish the sentence.

Angelica was free of him. When she got up she saw a girl that seemed to be at her age. She had a bronze skin and dark straight hair. She was holding a baseball bat.

-Did he hurt you? - She asked looking at her.

-I'm… I'm fine. – Angelica was still terrified – Is… is he dead?

-Oh, no… I think so.

-Let's run away from here! – Angelica grabbed the girl's hand and they ran until they got to the park. When they got there, they sat near the lake.

-You saved me. Thanks… What's your name?

-My name's Helena Rosenbury and yours?

-Angelica Evergreen. It's late… I must go back home or my mom will be mad… Don't your parents care when you get home late?

\- I don't know… they're not my parents – Helena shrugged her shoulders and looked down – they adopted me – She looked at Angelica. She felt like she could tell anything to her.

-If they adopted you, I think they're your parents now…

-What's that in your arm? Helena pointed to Angelica's wrist. There was a strange mark in there, it looked like an eye.

-I don't know I was born with this… Nice necklace!

-Thanks… I think it's from my real mom – Answered Helena, looking at her turquoise stone necklace from Hathor's symbol.

-Do you wanna go home? There's gonna be something Mexican for dinner today… My parents can tell yours. – Angelica invited hopefully she accepted

-Yes, I want… - said Helena - Do you really think I killed that man?

-I don't know, but if you did I'm sure we're _partners in crime_ then.

They held hands and went to the Evergreen's house. When they got there Angelica's parents were really excited. Angelica wasn't good at making friends at all. This repeated for many days and years. Helena and Angelica became best friends. Nothing could come between them. The Evergreens and Rosenburys used to get along well too.

At school, Helena was one of the finest athletes. Angelica was better inside classroom.

-Hey Mama's little angel! Give me hand at French?

-Only if you help me at Algebra, and don't call me that!

They used to argue sometimes but always ended up forgiving each other. Among others they were strangers but between themselves they were like sisters.

* * *

Evelyn dived in her work to forget her loss. Now she was The British Museum's curator. Not as exciting as working on field but it was safer. From all the Egyptologists, Edward Crawford was the most outstanding one.

-Crawford, how can you be so lucky? –asked Evelyn surprised on how someone could have found the bracelet and escape alive.

-oh, I have a good team of workers and… a wife with good intuition.

-Really?

-Yes, it's funny but she always knows where's to dig… I think it's because she has a fine experience with diggings…

-I'd love to meet her someday.

Although Crawford tried, his wife _always_ made up an excuse to don't meet Mrs. O'Connell.

Evelyn and Rick were very proud of Alex, but sometimes Evelyn used to wonder how it could be to raise a girl. To dress her and comb her hair… how old would her little angel would be today if it had been born? She counted every year.


	4. Ch 3: Return

**Chapter 3 - Return**

No matter how much you're shattered, there's always something to break. This is the dark underworld where Imhotep's pieces were being drained by Shezmu – God of execution and blood, from an unspeakable appearance. Seldom, Osiris used to came to Imhotep to give his once priest a small relief.

-Great Osiris… please… have mercy on your servant…

-Your destiny is forlorn and you must live it until it's undone. – answered Osiris in compassion.

-Oh, please brother… - Interrupted Seth with a monstrous yawn. Seth was the God of Chaos and although sometimes he was useful he _usually_ was a trouble maker. – Give him a break!

Seth had long red hair and a tricky pair of green eyes that sometimes turned red.

-He is reaping the despair he sow. - Said Osiris

-Still worried about harvests…

-What do you want now Seth? – Osiris didn't have much patience with Seth after the murder.

-Oh… - Seth's eyes glowed in red – Nothing besides giving a father the chance to meet his lost child… - he removed some teeth from a skull

-Imhotep will not come back again, under any circumstances. – Osiris said and disappeared.

-Oh really? – Seth smiled and threw the skull away.

* * *

As years passed Angelica and Helena's friendship became stronger. They wore a best friend yin-yang necklace. Angelica kept the yin half and Helena the yang half. In 90s a best friend necklace is a must have.

When Helena was 14 her parents died in a car crash. She was the only survivor and had to live with an aunt she hated to escape the foster parent system. She kept touch with Angelica. One year after Angelica's mother, Sarah, got terribly ill.

-I knew we'd be separated, but I expected… - Sarah coughed

-Mother, don't leave me - Angelica still had hope her mother would improve.

-Oh dear… God gives nothing to us… he only lends…

After Sarah's death her husband, Carlos, started to drink and he became extremely aggressive. To avoid him Angelica got a job at a dinner. She intended to go to the same college as Helena so they'd be roommates. Helena was looking for apartments with a cheap rent. She wanted to leave her aunt's house the sooner possible. An evening, Angelica got home to found her father completely drunk. After a small argument he started to beat her. He shouted several times that she wasn't his daughter. Hardly, she escaped to call Helena.

-Pack your things, I'm on the way. – Helena got her aunt's car and went to Angelica's house. Carlos was sleeping. She took Angelica to the doctor and them to her aunt's. Helena's aunt thought Angelica was going to spend one weekend in there as usual and didn't care. Actually she spent more than just a weekend but that made no difference since they did the housework.

Angelica and Helena decided they were going to get an apartment soon. On Angelica's 18th birthday her father called her and even tried to see her but she continued to ignore him. In that afternoon she and Helena were walking downtown when they passed in front of the museum…

-Look, there's an exposition about the Secrets of Egypt! Let's see!

-Okay Lena, but I think most of things are fake…

From all things, one called their attention the most. It was a small box with many Egyptian symbols painted on it. There was no description written. They were making theories of what it could be when a man with gray hair and beard approached them.

-May I help you?

-Oh we… what is this box? –asked Helena

-That's a good question… we're uncertain about that… Would you like to see it closer? – with a key he started to open the glass protection containing it.

-I don't think…

-Come on Angie, it's not every day you may see things close…

-Would you like to open it, miss?- Asked the man

-Well… No harm ever came from opening an old box, right? –Said Angelica as she opened it…

When the top was off a huge hurricane sucked them inside it. The man just kept the small box in his pocket, turned into an Ibis and flew away. He was Thoth.

* * *

Colin Whemple was the youngest archaeologist on field. His flaw was thinking he was the expedition chief and start to read and investigate things before calling Mr. Crawford first. He was doing that now, with a black book and the best preserved mummy he had ever seen. He started to translate and read some words from the book.

-Do you want to live again? – Seth asked to Imhotep.

-No. If I'm going to suffer, I'd rather suffer in here. –Imhotep answered.

Seth then showed him how Anck su namun was. Alive and living with another man. To Imhotep that was the exact moment when heartbreak turns into hate.

-Don't you want revenge? – asked Seth, pleased with his pain.

-I don't have any powers left.

-I will give you powers

-you don't keep them, they're with the Great Anubis.

-I said I'll give you them, ungrateful thing!

Osiris arrived. He didn't want Imhotep to come back, but not even he could avoid destiny.

-Leave him alone Seth. – Osiris turned to Imhotep - My priest. In this return, you'll have the option to do both good and evil. If you bring chaos again, your soul will be lost forever. Remember this. - Osiris whispered and allowed Imhotep to leave.

Whemple couldn't believe he had brought a dead man to life. He was terrified and still fascinated.

-Serve me or die. –Imhotep said, grabbing Whemple's neck.

- _My master -_ he answered as he knelt.

Imhotep was living again, but yet he was powerless. Fearing the Medjai he decided to hide until his blood filled his flesh completely again. That would take time, even years, but at least he had someone to help him. He wasn't going back to the underworld. Not this time.

Anck su namun never understood why she couldn't find Imhotep.

* * *

The O'Connellls were really happy with their lives. Now Alex and Lin were engaged and anxious to marry. Johnathan was trying his life in South-America and Rick and Evelyn imagined their mission as parents was finishing. But it wasn't.

In one night Evelyn dreamed about the judgement, the gods and the child. She remembered everything although she didn't believe it completely. She had a vision she was Nefertiri again and that the Mirror of Ra would lead her to her lost child, who had just came back to her world. She wanted to return to Egypt immediately.

-Evie, are you listening to yourself? – Rick thought that story unbelievable

-Rick, I know how this sounds but… can we just check? This is important to me.

-Alright. Let's go. – "The things I do for love" he thought

And they headed to Cairo.

* * *

Anck su namun felt her daughter had returned too. She dreamed about her and knew she was close. She was going to found her and they'd be reunited again. Finally her will to live returned to her heart. She laughed to herself. Crawford got inside the room. He had returned from a long summer in England. A storm was beginning.

-Meela… we need to talk.

-You're back! – Anck su namun was glad to see him. She didn't love him as deeply as Imhotep but Crawford was dear to her.

-There's no good manner to say that… I loved you for almost 18 years but since some time I'm unhappy. I met someone on England and I think we should go separate ways… I want the divorce, Meela.

Out of the darkness, hands grabbed Crawford's head and turned it, breaking his neck. He felt dead on the floor. Anck su namun screamed his name. She reached her dagger and asked who was there. Only a thunderclap answered. Then, Imhotep emerged from shadows. His face regenerated but yet fragile, with more lines than before, his hair was buzzed and he was dressing a black overcoat.

-Imhotep, you have returned! – She said gladly and surprised.

-From the ashes and hate. – Said him as he grabbed her neck and pulled her next to him.

-I'm sorry I… - She started to suffocate

-I only asked you a moment of help after suffering an _eternity_ for you!

-Please… don't kill me…

-Why not?

-because… we have a daughter

-Lie! It is his!

-No, it's from you… that's why I left you… I was afraid…

He let her go and she felt on the floor, holding her neck.

She told him everything. He didn't believe she was his child but he agreed to help Anck su namun to find her. As soon as she buried Crawford they would seek the Mirror of Ra.

-If she isn't my daughter I will _kill you both_. – Imhotep said as he vanished into thin air. Literally.

* * *

When Angelica and Helena woke up they were in a completely different place. Was that some kind of historical festival going on? Everything was old-fashioned and they were calling attention with their jeans and colorful clothing.

-Where the hell are we!? – Asked Angelica.

-You ask me? We were victims of some wicked witchcraft! We're on PAST! – Helena screamed.

-Calm down! Sure there's a better explanation. Hey kid, can I have a newspaper? –Angelica bought a newspaper from a boy. It dated 1951 – The Egypt Gazette.

– OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THIS HELENA!

-Hey lady, this bill is counterfeited! Give back my newspaper! –cried the boy, taking the newspaper from her motionless hands.

-This can't be happening! Look, there's a restaurant in there, let's ask for help. –Said Helena.

As they entered the restaurant they met an old lady at the balcony.

-Excuse me miss, we need help. – Helena said. She and Angelica we're shivering.

-Oh you came for the help sign! Yes, I need waitresses. Can you begin now? – She said loudly. She seemed to have some audition problem.

-Oh no. WE need help. We're LOST and ROOFLESS –Angelica said loud.

-Oh, I see… I have a good suite I can rent for you, cheap! follow me… -The woman answered happily.

-No! we…

-Do you also need singers? My friend sings well and plays too! – Helena interrupted Angelica.

-That's what we were looking for Angie… A place with cheap rent!

-But Helena, we're lost! Without money! And…

-Exactly! I know it's pretty crazy but do you have any better ideas than a job and a place? Let's just see it!

-Alright. Let's go. "The things I do for friends" – She thought.


	5. Ch 4: Afterlife

**Ch 4 – Afterlife**

Rick and Evelyn were on a sun temple ruins at Heliopolis. Evelyn felt like she had already been there before. Rick was worried, last time Evelyn had this feeling things didn't turn out found an underground chamber and got inside it. To their surprise, They found not only the Mirror of Ra but Imhotep and Anck su namun. They looked different, but Rick and Evelyn had no doubt.

-Some people can't stay dead! - Rick shouted as he shot Imhotep.

The bullet scratched Imhotep's shoulder as he turned into sand. Evelyn tried to hold Anck su namun, but he took her in his sandstorm. The place started to quake, Rick and Evelyn left it through a secret exit before it came down. Outside, they saw Imhotep and Anck su namun fleeing in a car. The O'Connells got inside their car and started to chase them. Evelyn was driving while Rick was shooting.

-Do something! – Said Anck su namun, while she was driving.

Imhotep moved some sand to O'Connells' tires. His powers were really limited, but the O'Connells drove away.

He had just smiled to Anck su namun when they crashed into the O'Connells' car. The O'Connells drove away only to cut them off later. Anck su namun was unconscious. Rick and Evy saw they were vulnerable. They got out the car and pointed their guns to them. Imhotep got out showing his hands.

-Don't shoot. Let me help her. – Imhotep said in English.

The O'Connells looked at each other, surprised. Rick risked nodding. Evelyn shook her head in disapproval. Imhotep took Anck su namun in his arms carefully. Evelyn approached Imhotep and pointed the gun to Anck su namun's head.

-The Mirror or she dies. – Evelyn threatened.

Imhotep felt strange and stupid. Why wasn't he leaving Anck su namun to die as she once left him? Why was he worried about her life? Oh, they may have a daughter… He looked at the car's panel where the Mirror was. Rick got inside the car and took it. At that moment, another car pulled over. It was Whemple's car. Imhotep got inside his servant's car with Anck su namun and even tough Rick and Evy shot them, they escaped.

* * *

When Angelica and Helena entered the small apartment, it seemed like the place was waiting for them. A room with two single beds, an old armchair, and a table. Simple but comfortable and cheap like the lady said.

-If you want you can stay with the dresses on the closet, they're from my niece but she won't use them anymore. You can use the restaurant's kitchen as well but be careful –Said the old lady.

-Thank you very much, Mrs…

-Call me Karima. Do you sing love songs, girl?

-Y-yes, I do. – Angelica answered.

Waiting tables wasn't too difficult. The place was crowded in the evening. Sometimes Angelica was required to sing some songs. Her sweet voice was really appreciated although she couldn't face the public too much because of her shyness. Helena used to encourage her.

Angelica wanted to go back home and Helena seemed to enjoy everything like a summer vacation.

-I think we're dead and this is our afterlife. – Said Angelica.

-Wow, Why? –Asked Helena

-We're not on the past. I've been reading some stuff and it's different. The WW2 wasn't the same as we studied. It's… another world! I like the job, I even like this weird old school place, but we don't belong in here! I wanna my college, my jeans, my tv shows, I wanna go home!

-Hey… chill out… I miss the tv shows too and I wanna go to the college. We will find a way to come back, just don't panic okay? – Helena caressed the curls from Angelica's light brown hair. –Maybe we're here for a reason...

-The reason is to attend the clients, chop chop! –Ms. Karima advised.

Angelica combed Helena's feathered bang and they came back to work.

* * *

When Evelyn got the Mirror, she read the inscription in Egyptian which said:

"Great Ra, bright creator

Allow me on your mirror's gleam

The right vision see

May your light reveal what was hidden from my face"

The mirror shone and Angelica's reflection appeared on it. Who would that girl be? Was she dangerous? Was she their daughter? But how?

Rick and Evy met Ardeth in a Cairo's restaurant. They talked about Imhotep and Evelyn told him about her dreams.

-Diggings had been made on the Pyramid location, but besides the bracelet nothing important was found. I can't believe Imhotep is among us again as silently as a viper! About your dreams… The ancient Gods are still powerful. I don't doubt they could do that. –Answered Ardeth.

A young woman arrived with their orders. The O'Connells stared at her amazed. It was the same girl from the mirror. Ardeth saw a sacred mark on her wrist.

-Would you like anything else? – Angelica asked, disturbed with their looks.

-How old are you? – Evelyn asked.

-I'm… eighteen.

Rick held Evelyn's hand.

-I have a son who's 28. Ten years older… -Evelyn tried to look spontaneous.

Angelica smiled brightly.

-That's enough thanks – Rick said.

-Okay. – Angelica answered and left.

Ardeth noticed their friends' anxiety.

-It's the same girl we saw on the mirror. – Rick answered.

-She looks like me, She's 18, She has a mark too. We saw her on the mirror, she must be our child! – Evelyn was amazed.

-I know, but we need to be sure Evy, things can't be that easy.

-Being your daughter or not, that girl is a Medjai for sure and one as legendary as you O'Connell. – Ardeth waited until she was alone on the drink's balcony to talk to her. He approached and asked her a shot. As she served him he looked into her mark. It was similar to a port wine stain, the feather of Maat and the eye of Horus, indeed.

-Excuse me, My name is Ardeth Bay. May I talk to you a moment?

-Sure, something wrong?-Angelica asked

-I'm a stranger traveling from the East, seeking that which is lost. – Said Ardeth, not facing Angelica.

-Well, I don't know if I came from the west but I'm completely lost, for sure. – Angelica answered in a playful way.

-Where does the wind take the sand?

-Where… he wants it to go… - Angelica felt that was familiar.

-You have a sacred mark. – Ardeth pointed to her wrist.

\- Oh... This awful birthmark is sacred?

-Yes. May I ask what your name is?

-It's Angelica.

-Angels are warriors of God. You're also a warrior for God Angelica, this mark proves.

-You must be kidding me.

-Do I look like I'm kidding? You know when someone lies don't you? You can feel the truth because you're a messenger of truth and order. You were designated by God.

-Well… I think you're designated to quit drinking, mister. – Angelica smiled politely and went to wait more tables. Ardeth came back to the O'Connells.

-How was it? – Rick asked.

-As skeptical as you. - Ardeth sighed. He was going to have a lot of work to do.

* * *

When Helena went to take the rubbish out, a group of men started to harass her, whistling and making rude comments. She felt angry and let the trash near a hydrant. To her surprise the hydrant exploded but the water hit only the men. She got inside the restaurant and locked the door. When she went to keep the dishes, they were trembling. She raised her hand to pick one and three of them floated to her hands. Helena couldn't believe her eyes.

-Sup finished? – Angelica came into the kitchen.

\- Fi-fine... not yet… – Helena looked around, the dishes ceased to tremble.

Angelica helped Helena to keep the dishes and they went back home. In there, they locked the door with 5 locks and put the table in front of it for security. Before sleeping Angelica commented to Helena about the strange tattooed man interested in her birthmark. She never wondered it could have a meaning. Her intuition was always great to detect liars but being a warrior? That was too amazing, it couldn't be.

* * *

In Crawford's Manor, Imhotep was furious, almost 8 years of disguise ruined so easily. He took off his suit and threw his tie on the floor. Anck su namun had a small concussion, the doctor ordered her to be in bed for the rest of the day and night.

-I lost her again, I ruined everything! – She was tearful holding her Cleopatra doll.

Imhotep looked her over, in her soft nightgown he could see her body was more voluptuous than before.

-We're going to find her, even the last thing I do. – Imhotep said, drying her eyes. Then he turned away from her regretting the gesture. He looked at the window. The moonlight was bright outside.

-You hate me don't you? – Anck su namun asked in ancient Egyptian. Imhotep didn't say anything.

-Master- Whemple appeared at the door – I found the chest and I think they opened it.

-Then follow me, you will have some corpses to bury.

They left and as they walked down the street Imhotep felt some familiar energy in the air, It was a vibration quite the same as his ancient powers. Suddenly, it stopped. Apparently it came from a restaurant…


	6. Ch 5: Lies

**Chapter 5 – Lies**

In that morning, Helena woke up floating. She fell on her bed and screamed.

-What a hell Helena? Wanna scare me to death? – Angelica shouted.

-I'm not fine. I… I am moving things!

-What?

\- I am moving things with my mind like… like a Jedi!

Angelica burst into laughter.

-I'm serious! Look! – Helena raised her hands to a vase on the table. Nothing happened.

-Let the force flow through you. –Angelica held a laugh.

-STOP LAUGHING! – As Helena screamed, the vase floated and felt near Angelica's feet, crashing into pieces. One of them made a small cut in Angelica's leg.

-Oh my God! I'm sorry! I hurt you! I'm a freak! – Helena was terrified.

-That… was… AWESOME! Maybe you can control it!

-You crazy? What if I hurt someone else at work? –Helena said.

-Oh my God Helena, You're not Carrie and this isn't a prom. Take a breath and try again, I promise I won't laugh.

Helena tried again and that thing seemed to obey her. She really could control that like Angelica said. As precaution, Helena was going to stay home, training her "power" and Angelica was going to say Mrs. Karima she was sick.

-Sure you 're gonna to be alright? – Angelica combed Helena's bangs with her fingers.

-Yes, I will... Don't worry.

-Don't open the door to strangers, young lady! Oh! If a stranger appears, use your powers to drop him outta the window! – Angelica said and they both laughed.

* * *

Angelica arrived early at the restaurant. The piano was alone and she couldn't resist a piano. She started to play and sing. Rick and Evelyn entered and watched her. Evelyn hasn't slept thinking about the girl, Imhotep and Anck su namun. Angelica's sweet voice echoed through the place.

"The gods threw the dice

Their minds as cold as ice

And someone way down here

Loses someone dear".

When Angelica finished, Rick and Evelyn clapped. Evie's eyes were watered. Angelica blushed.

-Thank you. – She said, taking a bow.

-You have a wonderful voice. –Evelyn said.

-And… you play great. – Rick added.

-Thanks again – Angelica smiled shyly - my mother loved this song.

Evelyn's heart ached when she heard the word "mother" coming from her lips. They introduced themselves and talked until Angelica had work to do. They got along well.

Imhotep was outside with Whemple. He was observing Rick, Evy, and the girl while he pretended to read a newspaper. He was fully regenerated now, avoiding the confront until he could find Anck su namun's girl.

-Hello, doll! -Whemple commented looking at Angelica.

Imhotep ignored him while he felt the same energy from last night. It was coming from an apartment next to the restaurant. He followed it and knocked at the door. Inside, Helena was using her powers to clean the room up. She stopped when she heard the knocks. Angelica and Mrs. Karima always called before knocking but this time no one called. She decided not to open because she was alone. Imhotep turned the knob. Locked. He could destroy that door easily…

-Master, Medjai! Outside the restaurant, talking with the pretty- I mean, waitress! –Whemple said panting.

-Find out who lives in here and keep watch. –Imhotep said and left.

When Rick and Evy left the restaurant they sent a telegram to Alex and Lin, asking them to come to Cairo. Lin's mother was a sorcerer so maybe Lin could help with that. From that day on, the O'Connells decided to have breakfast only in that restaurant in order to know more about Angelica.

Angelica was taking the trash out when Ardeth came.

-Good morning. - He said

-Morning. –She said in a cold tone.

-Did you think about what I told you?

\- About my birthmark? Ha! You don't quit do you?

-Never. – Out the blue Ardeth threw a knife at her. Angelica put a trash can lid in front of her face, the knife hit and crossed the lid.

-You mad?! What a hell is wrong with you? – She yelled.

-It's true! I couldn't have hurt you. A Maat's Medjai's reflexes are impeccable. You must learn how to manage them to face your destiny.

-Face my destiny? Dude, you almost finished my destiny in here you know? – Angelica was nervous.

Ardeth smiled.

-Your destiny may be just beginning. See that building? Meet me in there by the sundown when you're ready to learn how to fight and use your skills. You can never run away from your destiny, Angelica. No matter how far you go. –Ardeth said and left.

-Nutcase… - Angelica took the dagger from the trash lid and got inside.

* * *

In that evening, Anck su namun was already recovered so she and Imhotep decided to visit the restaurant to investigate. The waitress who attended them was a smiling copy of Evelyn. The resemblance made Anck su namun uncomfortable. Imhotep wondered if she could be Evelyn's youngest sister although he saw her meeting Evelyn for the first time in that morning. Angelica noticed the lady's pendant was really similar to Helena's.

-What a beautiful necklace, Miss!

-Thanks. - Anck su namun answered indifferently.

-May I ask where did you buy it?

-Nowhere. I made it.

-Have you ever made one with a turquoise stone?

Anck su namun's heart started to pound. She had made a pendant with a turquoise stone for her daughter.

-Yes! I…

-Waitress! – Someone shouted.

-Excuse me. – Angelica left. Without Helena, her work was doubled.

Imhotep and Anck su namun waited until the restaurant was closed then they followed Angelica. When Angelica saw two shadows following her, she feared. Angelica ran home and just after Helena opened the door, she entered and locked it.

-Angie! What's the matter? – Helena asked.

-Someone is following me! - Angelica was panting.

They heard vigorous knockings at the door.

-I know you're in there, open it! –Imhotep said loud.

The door was shaking as he knocked.

-Open it. If something happens I'll use my powers. –Helena said.

Angelica held Ardeth's knife behind her while Helena stood beside, unseen and ready to use her powers. With the chain lock, Angelica opened the door slightly. Imhotep and Anck su namun saw only half of Angelica's face.

-May I help? – She asked.

-We need to talk. Let us in. – Imhotep said he could feel there was someone else with his powers inside the room.

-Talk about what?

-It's private. Let us in, please.

-I don't have anything to talk to you, please leave.

-It's about the necklace – Anck su namun said showing her pendant. – You asked if I've made one with a turquoise stone. I made it for my daughter once and I lost her. Please, tell me what you know!

-Wait a minute. – Angelica turned to Helena:

-I think you should talk with these folks.

Angelica took a deep breath and unlocked the door chain. Helena opened the door. When Anck su namun saw Helena wearing the pendant she made 18 years ago her eyes watered and she took her hand to her mouth.

-What is your name? - Imhotep asked to her.

-Helena.

-You're alive! –Anck su namun hugged Helena. Tears rolled down her face.

-What do you mean? – Helena was confused.

-I… -Anck su namun looked at Imhotep - We are your parents. –She answered.

The moments that followed were extremely unbelievable, moving and exciting to describe. In short: Joy.

Anck su namun told Helena she was never abandoned but stolen. Helena told them about her life… She was found near a highway with that necklace and a blanket with her name embroidered… The orphanage… Streets… Temporary shelters... Mr. and Mrs. Rosenbury… Her BFF, Angelica… The car crash that killed her adoptive parents… The crazy journey in a box to that world… Everything, except her powers.

Their parents, Meela Crawford and Frank Khalid had an even more incredible fate. They were engaged, but her father was sent to war and never returned because he had lost his memory due a war wound. Her mother, believing her fiance was dead, married a kindhearted man who knew her condition. Little Helena was abducted some weeks after her birth and they could never found her. Mr. Crawford died in a tragic accident with the stairs some weeks ago, her father finally recovered his memory, returned and found her mother. Imhotep and Anck su namun chose to save their daughter from their cursed past.

-According to the legend when Hathor's menat necklace broke, several turquoise stones were spread on Earth. It is said that one turquoise can grant wishes to a pure love's heart. That's why I give this one to you. I wanted you to have everything your heart could ever desire. – Anck su namun explained Helena.

Angelica felt there was something wrong with Helena's parents. Kidnap, amnesia, romance… That seemed a soap opera plot! But anyway, Helena was happy and she was happy for her friend too. She tried hard to listen to them, but she ended up falling asleep on the armchair. She had an exhausting day of work. When they were leaving she got up to say goodbye.

Shaking hands with Mr. Khalid sent chills down Angelica's spine.

-And where are your parents, girl? – Imhotep looked into her eyes.

-My mother died and… I don't get along with my father since then.

-Oh… I'm sorry. –Imhotep pretended to be touched – Well, Have a good night and keep being careful.

Angelica made Anck su namun remember a slave she had in Ancient Egypt.

-Thank you for helping me to find my little Helena. – Anck su namun hugged Angelica.

She felt embarrassed, but she hugged her too. Mrs. Crawford was still moved.

They hugged and kissed Helena lastingly before leaving.

Angelica and Helena went to bed. Helena delayed falling sleep due her joy. Angelica took some time to fall asleep because she was still having goosebumps.

* * *

-Do you still want to kill me? – Anck su namun smiled to Imhotep.

-If I killed you I wouldn't have to share her with anyone. - He held Anck su namun's chin and her smile faded. – If you had helped me, we both would have raised her.

-The same would happen if you haven't faced the Scorpion King– She said firmly.

He leaned to her and almost kissed her.

-I shall give her the whole world. – He vanished and left Anck su namun alone.

In that same night, Imhotep returned to the girls' room. He turned into sand and entered through the lock to watch her daughter sleep. She was smiling in her dreams and he smiled too. There was much of his in her. He kissed her forehead carefully to don't wake her up.

Her roommate wasn't having pleasant dreams. Imhotep approached Angelica. Her similarity with Evelyn was astonishing. He touched Angelica's hair. Immediately he remembered the taste of Evelyn's lips and Rick's punch on his face. He remembered that the last time he awoke, Evelyn was pregnant. That was the O'Connells' daughter! He smiled with himself.

Angelica woke up from a nightmare breathing heavily. She dreamed there was an undead in the room. She looked around and saw only Helena sleeping deeply.


	7. Ch 6: Fighter

**Chapter 6 - Fighter**

Angelica woke up later than usual. It was her day off. Helena left her a note:

"I went to my mom's house. Behave!

xoxo

Helena".

She had breakfast with Rick and Evy in that morning.

-So my bestie had just met her birth parents last night.

-Your what? – Rick asked

-My best friend.

-Oh, I see.

-That's very good! - Evelyn said.

-Yes, it is but… I didn't like them one bit. I think they're lying. I don't know.

-Maybe it's just your first glance. –Rick said.

-Yea, sure. – Angelica remembered the curious Ardeth Bay. He seemed crazy, but God knows why she wasn't afraid of him. Rick and Evelyn didn't cause a bad impression either. Helena's parents seemed much scarier.

-Evy, do you know any martial arts? – She asked

-A few… Rick taught me! –She looked at Rick and they both smiled – Why?

-Well… I was thinking about learning how to fight too… sometimes, I feel insecure or _followed_ …

-I think this is a great idea, you should learn how to fight. – Rick encouraged her.

-I agree. And you can trust Ardeth, he's a good person. - Evelyn said

After talking with the O'Connells Angelica decided she was going to meet Ardeth in that evening. But before, she deserved a tour in Cairo city. She went to the museum, hoping to find the box that took her in that world, however, a painting called her attention instead. It described the weighing of a heart. Whemple came near her.

-This is a beautiful painting isn't? –he said admiring Angelica's beauty. She was so exotic.

-Is that Isis? – She asked pointing to a detail in it.

-No, this is Maat.

-Who is she?

-Everything good. She's usually the goddess of truth, law and balance, but sometimes she was only a concept.

-You seem to know a lot. –Angelica smiled to him.

-Yes, I know. –He smiled - I could show you some interesting stuff if you'd like…

-I do.

Whemple showed Angelica the most precious artifacts the museum had. She liked them all though none was a magic box to another dimension.

* * *

Helena loved to know her mother. Anck su namun gave her the little Cleopatra doll.

-That was supposed to be yours, my little queen. But I never got the chance to give it to you.

-It's beautiful! –Helena loved it.

-Now you're too grown up for that... and everything else. – Anck su namun answered sadly. She had missed her daughter's childhood completely.

-Not everything. You still can teach me how to fight! –Helena said in excitement.

-Who told you I can fight?

-Your weapons room.

In fact, Anck su namun had a great collection of ancient weapons. Most of them were sais, but she also had spears, axes, swords and many others. She taught the elaborate sais fight to Helena. She was as skillful as her thanks to her street days. They were having a very good time.

Imhotep arrived and watched them. Anck su namun still could move as charming as a cat.

-Let me show you how truly fight. – He said, choosing a long ax.

-That's dangerous, she's still learning. –Anck su namun warned him.

-Are you _afraid_ again?-Imhotep teased her.

Imhotep and Anck su namun were fighting with axes now. Helena was observing their moves. Imhotep won. Anck su namun glared at him.

-My turn! –Helena said and started to fight with her father.

Imhotep wasn't as careful as Anck su namun and soon Helena used her powers in a reflex, hurling Imhotep's ax away. They were surprised.

-You have my powers! – Imhotep gazed at Helena.

* * *

By sundown, Angelica took Ardeth's dagger and went to the building he told her. The place was in poor conditions. She called him and a man opened the door. His face was covered.

-Hello, I'd like to speak to Ardeth, please.

Two Medjais pulled her in. Inside there, Angelica saw Ardeth and more six Medjais, their faces were covered. 4 of them were women and 2 were Rick and Evy. Angelica could only see their eyes.

-What a great reception! –Angelica frowned at him.

-Why are you here? –He asked her.

-You-You said you were going to teach me how to fight…

-I didn't. I said you were going to learn… _by yourself_.

Ardeth raised his left hand and two Medjais rushed at Angelica. They grabbed her wrists. Luckily, she remembered some tricks Helena taught her. She freed her wrists and punched one of them, later she got her dagger and she made a deep cut on the other man's arm. She was free now.

-You lied! – She shouted, holding the dagger.

-I didn't lie, this was a bravery test. Congratulations, you passed. –Ardeth said proudly.

From that evening on, Angelica's training started. Rick and Evy taught her many things although she couldn't see their faces. She was only allowed to see it when she became a Medjai.

When she was learning how to use the spear she was hit on her ribs. She screamed of pain and fell on her knees. Immediately, Rick and Evie helped her. She cried a little. After some time resting she was fine again.

-Have you ever broken your ribs? – Evelyn asked, her voice was muffled by the veil.

-Yes, But I'm fine now it was nothing.

-How did you hurt? - Rick asked.

-Car crash. I'm okay. –Angelica returned to her lesson.

Actually, One of Angelica's ribs was broken by her father Carlos, in the night he beat her up.

* * *

On the next morning, Helena and her parents arrived early when Angelica was getting ready for work. Helena was radiant as never before. She greeted her friend with enthusiasm. She came with new clothes, shoes and jewelry, all gifts from her parents. They also gave Angelica a couple dresses and a pair of shoes. She thanked them and they all went downstairs.

-Damn! I forgot my purse! – Helena said and rushed upstairs again, leaving Imhotep, Anck su namun and Angelica waiting.

-Helena talks about you all the time. –Anck su namun told Angelica.

-She's the sister I never had. – Angelica smiled.

Helena had said the same thing to them about Angelica. Imhotep and Anck su namun looked at each other and stared at Angelica.

-It's a bright morning isn't? – Angelica looked at the sky. Their stares were uncomfortable.

 _"_ _For who isn't cursed it is"_ – Imhotep thought.

-All mornings are bright now I have my Helena. – Anck su namun said. – There's nothing worse than being alone in this world.

-Do you have anyone in here, Angelica? _Any relative_? - Imhotep asked.

-No, I don't. I don't have anyone. –Angelica couldn't hide her sadness. Besides Helena, She didn't have anyone in this world or in the previous.

Helena arrived with her purse and she went to work with Angelica. Imhotep and Anck su namun left. Angelica felt like the loneliest girl in the world.

Later, she saw a man annoying a couple in a table. An argument was starting.

-Hey mister, do you know how do we treat Asian and communist people in here? –Angelica asked playfully.

-haha, tell me! – The man had a terrible alcohol breath.

-With respect! Please leave them alone or leave this place.

The man left.

-Thank you. – The Chinese lady smiled.

-We girls must help each other. – Angelica smiled back.

-And boys too! Can you please tell us how to get to my parent's? – The lady's fiancé asked Angelica some information and she helped them. That couple was Lin and Alex.

* * *

When Alex and Lin get to the O'Connell's house, Evelyn and Rick told them everything.

-Come on mother, that's impossible. – Alex laughed.

-No, it isn't. –Lin scolded Alex- Some Sorceresses in China swapped their children from womb to womb in order to protect their bloodline from enemies or give them away.

-Is there a way to be sure she is ours? – Rick was intrigued.

Lin thought for a moment and picked an old book in her bag.

-That was one of my mother's books. –Lin opened the book and showed them.

-But… all pages are blank! – Evelyn said.

-They're not blank. They're locked. My mother and I used to "lock" important things with our blood. This book's words can only be revealed with a drop of my blood or my mom's. We used to call it _blood key enchantment_.

-So if Evie or I "blood enchant" something and give to Angelica…

-We will know if she's our daughter or not. –Evelyn completed Rick's logic.

-I can teach you. –Lin said.

-Excuse us a moment –Rick went to talk to Evie in private.

-Honey, I agree to do this if you want, but you and I need to prepare ourselves for the possibility she may not be ours.

-I know. – Evelyn said calm – but I have hope she is.

-Me too. But I don't want you to suffer any longer.

-I won't suffer.

Rick embraced Evelyn and they kissed softly.


	8. Ch 7: Red Chest of Wonders

**Chapter 7: Red chest of wonders**

Seth went to Anubis palace. Anubis kept someone's powers in there. When he entered he found Nephthys - The goddess of death - sleeping. Her hair twisted with white linen. She looked so sweet... He touched her legs and she woke up.

-Seth! What brings you here? – She smiled.

-Can't a husband meet his wife anymore? – He held her waist and kissed her seductively.

She held his hands and got up.

-Where does Anubis keep the powers he takes? –He asked.

-Does Anubis know you're in here?

-Yes.

-You're lying again. –She said disappointedly.

Seth tried hard to keep calm. He got up and held her arms. His eyes were like two burning coals.

-Why don't you just answer me? You only help him…

-Osiris has nothing to do with this.

-From all the things he took me, you were the one that _hurt the most_! He already had everything why you? WHY Nephthys?

His voice roared. He pressed her against a wall, his claws getting inside her flesh.

\- Stop! You're hurting me!

-Traitor! -Seth slapped her face, she felt on the floor with her face bleeding.

-Mother! – Anubis arrived just in time, with a move of his hand he cast Seth out and then he assisted Nephthys.

-I had no idea he was around. – Said Anubis, helping Nephthys to get up.

\- It's my fault! – She told him.

-No, it isn't. –He hugged his mother.

* * *

All Gods were reunited again to discuss Seth's attack.

-Seth, You must save your anger to the enemies. –Thoth told him.

-It was just a couple fight! –Seth was bored with all that again.

-She's your wife, not your property! –Isis shouted at him. They hated each other.

-Whatever…

-Why do you want Imhotep's powers? –Osiris asked.

-To have some fun too! You designated a mortal to restore the Balance why can't I designate one to mess it a little? Maat Isfet!

-He's right. The good will only remain if all evil is defeated. –Maat was resigned. To Balance exist, evil was also necessary.

-Do what you must do. But don't take anything from Anubis.

Seth vanished smiling.

-I hate when you give him what he wants – Isis told Osiris.

-Oh, worry not, You and Nephthys are going to protect Angelica and Helena from him. –Osiris smiled.

-What would you be without me?!

-14 dead pieces. – Osiris replied making Isis smile.

-Be still my darling. She is about to meet her destiny. –Thoth comforted Maat.

-Meeting is not enough. She needs to accept it too.

* * *

By night, Imhotep entered Anck su namun's house. She was going to sleep wearing a glowing satin nightgown. She was still beautiful. Anck su namun was scared when she saw him.

-Imhotep! What are you doing here?

-Did you love him? –He asked staring at her.

-Never. I miss you since you've been away. I still miss.

He approached her. He could still be devilishly elegant even in those modern clothes.

-You left me behind- he said ruefully.

-All I did was for Helena. But in the end I lost you both. – A tear rolled down her face.

He held her. They kissed deeply once again. They made love.

By dawn, Seth took Imhotep to a desert.

-Do you still want to rule the world? –the god asked

-Of course. – Imhotep answered

-You will never make it while Angelica breaths – I'll give you two powers: one to stop her heart and other to lead her astray to her death, you can make her kill herself... They're only for her. Once you fulfil this, nothing will be on your way.

Imhotep woke up. Anck su namun was sleeping in his arms.

Later, Imhotep went to the restaurant. Outside, he saw his daughter through the window. She loved Angelica. If he killed her friend, her heart would break. But she also would have the world in return. He looked at Angelica and though he wasn't close he could listen to her strong heartbeat. He was going to make it weaker.

Whemple noticed what Imhotep was doing. He entered through the restaurant's back door and found Helena.

-Angelica needs your help now! – He warned her – Go!

When Helena went after Angelica, she was holding her chest. She felt on her knees breathing heavily.

-Angelica! – She shouted at her.

Imhotep stopped. He couldn't do that. Not with Helena so close. Whemple was relieved when he saw Angelica was alive. Imhotep didn't suspect of him. After some seconds, Angelica was completely recovered.

* * *

Rick and Evelyn learned the blood key enchantment. They cast the spell on a red gift box with an Isis bracelet inside it. Lin tried to open the box, but she couldn't. The spell was cast. They put a small needle on the top of the box, so when Angelica would try to open it, she would cut her finger leaving some blood on the box and, only if she was their true daughter, she would open it. If she didn't open the box, they would know she wasn't theirs.

They went to the restaurant.

-Are you ready? - Rick asked Evelyn.

-Yes, I am.

-What if she's not the girl?

-I'll love her the same way. –Evelyn answered - She's a good girl.

-If she is, I'll never doubt you again. –Rick held her hand.

-Evie! Rick! Good evening! – Angelica welcomed them happily.

-Do you have a minute? – Rick asked her.

-Uh… -Angelica beckoned Helena – yes, I have.

-We'd like to give you a small gift. – Evelyn said handing her the box. Her heart was pounding.

-Why, thank you. –Angelica smiled - You're really kind… Ouch! Damn, I cut myself! I'm not lucky with boxes…

As Angelica opened the box, Evelyn's eyes watered and she left a tear fall. Rick couldn't believe his eyes, he had never been so surprised.

-Wow, it's beautiful! This is Isis, right? –Angelica put the silver bracelet on her wrist - I love it!

Evelyn couldn't help herself and she hugged Angelica, deeply touched. Angelica hugged her too.

-We want you to know that you're very, very special to us. –Rick said, holding her shoulder. She smiled.

-The ancient Egyptians believed that Isis could protect them from all evil. –Evelyn told her.

-Thank you very much, I will never take it off!

They invited Angelica to a tea on their house in order to tell her all the truth. When they were leaving, they met Imhotep. Rick regretted leaving his gun in the car.

-You goddamn bastard! – Rick grabbed him by his shirt collar, ready to punch his face.

-Control yourself, what would your daughter think? - Imhotep said coldly.

Rick and Evelyn looked at Angelica, she was watching them worried. By the look on the O'Connells' eyes, Imhotep had sure Angelica was their lost daughter. Rick swallowed hard and let go of him.

-How? – Evelyn asked Imhotep.

-She is as beautiful as you, princess. –Imhotep smiled at her.

-What a hell do you want? – Rick was trying hard to control his fury.

-Stop hunting me down.

-Never. –Evelyn said.

\- You can be well dressed, but you're still a ghastly mummy! – Rick grinned.

-Then your daughter will die never knowing the truth – Imhotep said and left.

Rick followed him while Evelyn looked for Angelica. When Rick reached Imhotep, he vanished.

\- I will find you and send you to hell again, do you hear me? - Rick shouted at the air on the dark street.

Evelyn went to the kitchen's balcony and met Angelica.

-Are you fine? - Evie asked her brusquely.

-Yes, what's the matter?

-Did you read my books? - Evelyn asked her.

-Yes, The Mummy is great, I'm still reading The Mummy Return's-

-They're real, I'm Scarlet and Rick is Dash. –Evelyn told her.

-What?

Rick arrived.

-Hey, what's the thing between you and Mr. Khalid? –Angelica asked Rick.

-Do you know him? - Evelyn asked with a troubled look.

-A little, why-

-Angelica, whatever you do, stay away from him, okay? He's really, really dangerous! Be careful! – Rick warned her – Let's go, Evie!

They left worried. Angelica was completely puzzled.


	9. Ch 8: The Escapist

**Chapter 8 - The Escapist**

Angelica was at the Pyramid of Ahm Shere. The diamond winked at her and then Mr. Khalid seized her by her throat.

– Now it's your turn! – And Mrs. Crawford stabbed her.

Angelica woke up. The mummy return's book was on her belly. "Badtime" reading, she thought. What did Evelyn mean by "it's real"?

* * *

Helena was close to the truth too. She found an entrance in the wall behind a closet. It was dark. She found a box. Inside it there was a golden book. Someone grabbed her arm. It was her mom.

– Not here, sweetheart. - Anck su namun said, pulling Helena outside.

* * *

Angelica was going to the O'Connells' house.

– Ms. Evergreen! - Imhotep appeared in front of her.

– Mr. Khalid! You scared me.

– Sorry... You girls are self-assured, aren't you? Working, living alone, _walking alone_ … Why don't you call someone to walk with you? This world is more dangerous than yours.

– The world isn't dangerous. _Men_ _are_. –She said

He stared at her.

– Not all men. – Why had Seth given him powers when he could just wring her neck? Anyway, He was going to "lead her astray to her death" using his hypnosis.

– Angelica… -He looked into her eyes- listen to my voice, my voice is your command now. – His eyes glowed.

Angelica touched her chest and the sun reflected on her Isis bracelet. It distracted Imhotep, but he continued it. Suddenly, a screaming hawk dived between them, scratching Imhotep's face with its claws.

– What happened? - Angelica asked

Blood was trickling from Imhotep's face. Angelica picked a napkin and tried to clean it.

– I don't like to be touched. – Imhotep left enraged.

To Angelica's surprise, his face got completely healed.

* * *

When Angelica arrived, Rick, Evy, and Ardeth welcomed her. Her father Carlos too.

– Angelica! You're alive! - He said relieved.

– What is he doing here? – She asked to the O'Connells.

– Angelica, we have something to tell you. It's about who you are. – Rick told her.

– Sweetheart… You're not my daughter, I… I was dating another woman in that time. –Carlos felt ashamed.

– Why am I not surprised? – Angelica said ironically.

– They –Carlos pointed to Rick and Evy - are your real parents.

– That ain't possible… I was born from my mother!

– Something happened, Angelica. Something magical that took you away from me and gave you to Sarah –Evelyn told sweetly.

– We believe the Egyptian Gods did this. they swapped you from Evelyn to Sarah. They also sent you here – Carlos explained her.

– How can you put mom in this madness? –Angelica was angry.

– Angelica, I know this is difficult, I didn't believe it either. But we can prove it as long as you open your mind. –Rick said.

– You're meant to do great things, Angelica. You can feel the truth, feel it now. –Ardeth advised her.

– I don't need to feel anything. If he doesn't wanna be my father, fine! I don't need parents anymore-

– Angelica –Evelyn said – You're in danger, my books are real. Mr. Khalid is the mummy and he-

– Enough, I'm leaving! –Angelica reached the door. Evelyn tried to follow her, but Rick stopped Evie. He was an orphan too. He knew that Angelica needed time. Carlos went after her instead.

–Angelica! Please, wait! –Carlos shouted.

–Step off!

–I deserve your hate. – Carlos' eyes were watered - but if you can't listen to me, listen to your mom. –Carlos handed Angelica The Sarah's diary and a letter from her.

–She asked me to deliver you this in your 18th birthday. I failed you and I'm so sorry.

Tears rolled his face. Angelica just took the diary with the letter and left.

* * *

In the Crawford's manor, Helena wanted answers.

–Mother, won't you tell me about that?

–I already told you. That isn't for you. –Anck su namun didn't face her.

–But-

–Mrs. Crawford, this girl was outside she said she's Helena's friend. – a maid said.

–Hello – Angelica forced a smile – I'm sorry, but I really need to talk with Helena.

Helena and Angelica went to another room.

–My father is here. –Angelica said in a brittle voice.

–Oh my God, did he hurt you?

–Worse. He came with a crazy story that… I was adopted.

–What a hell?!

–Lena, I'm sick of this, I wanna go back. I came to ask you to come with me.

–Angelica. I can't come back home cause… - Helena smiled - I'm already at home. I found my parents.

– Do you really trust them? They can be lying to you too, that's all people do. That weird story-

– They're not. It's not my fault if your life isn't fine... –Helena shrugged her shoulders.

– What?

–I mean… you don't have to be jealous of me...

–That's silly –Angelica tittered- I never had anything you-

–You had your birth parents with you! You got no idea of how it feels not knowing where you came from! To be alone or with people who don't give a damn for you!

–Lena, for God's sake…

Imhotep entered furiously at the Crawford's manor.

–I couldn't kill her again! –he ramped.

–Low your voice, Helena is here. -Anck su namun warned- Kill who?

–The O'Connells'daughter.

–Why?

At that moment, Angelica felt from the stairs. Helena had used her powers on her.

-Damn! Did I hurt you? –Helena was at the top of the stairs

-I'm fine. –Angelica answered while Mrs. Crawford helped her to get up. – I should have stayed home.

-Angie, sorry! I couldn't control-

-I got it! I'm leaving! -Angelica took a deep breath, holding her ribs- Sorry for the mess Mrs. Crawford, Goodbye. Mr. Khalid.

Mrs. Crawford offered Angelica a ride home, but she refused. After talking with Helena, Imhotep and Anck su namun went to talk in private.

–Why do you want to kill Angelica? –Anck su namun asked.

– Did you forget what the O'Connells can do?

– But… she doesn't believe she is theirs... Besides, she helped us to find Helena.

–The God Seth himself asked me to kill her. He said I will never rule the world while she breaths.

Anck su namun felt frustrated. Imhotep still had his thirsty for power which torn them apart. She almost killed Angelica once and regretted that. She didn't want her to die or come back to the underworld. Imhotep was disappointed with her lack of support.

* * *

When Angelica got to her apartment, she felt completely forsaken. She heard a tap at her window. It was a hawk. She opened and let it in. It was cold outside. That was a kind hawk, it couldn't be the same from before. Later, she read Sarah's letter:

" _My dearest daughter,_

 _If you're reading this then I'm gone. Please don't rebel against God or life, for they both work in mysterious ways. I wish I could see the woman you blossomed into._

 _You're so special my little girl. I received you from two amazing beings I thought they were angels, but they're something more complex. They told me you'd meet your destiny by now, in another world. I hid some drawings you made of them, they're in my diary. I did it because I wanted you to be_ only _mine, please forgive me._

 _Whatever your destiny is, never surrender to your fears, my dear. Please don't dare to depend on any man or let them make you fool. Don't you suffer over me, for all I want is you to be happy. Every time you look into the mirror_ remember _you're good, enough and able. We all carry a cross in this life and although it's heavy and difficult, we must keep holding on with faith, courage and love. Enjoy life because it was only borrowed for you._

 _I can't follow you forever, but I believe my love can._

 _Mom_ ".

Angelica looked inside the envelope, there was a crucifix necklace. She put it on. She went to bed and cried to sleep, holding her mother's letter and diary.

After Angelica fell asleep, the hawk turned into the goddess Isis. Isis had protected her from Imhotep earlier. She kissed Angelica's head, magically protecting her from any harm Seth would make. Nephthys appeared.

–Helena is fine. – Nephthys looked at Angelica –They remind me of us when we were younger.

–I was thinking the same thing. – Isis smiled – but we were less lonely souls.

* * *

Evie was anxious.

–I feel like I lost her again. –She told Rick.

–One step at the time, honey.

–Maybe… I could make she remember. –Lin said.

–How can she remember if she wasn't even born yet? –Alex asked.

–A Lotus Flower can bring up the memories from her soul. –Lin explained him.

–That isn't fair. Let's wait some more - Rick said

–We can't wait. She's in danger! –Evie told him.

–Some Medjais are guarding Angelica tonight. We will be looking for Mr. Khalid too. –Ardeth told them.

* * *

In that night, Imhotep dreamed of Seth again.

–It's not only your fault. She is overprotected. But death shall stalk her. –With these words, Seth breathed into a scorpion which turned into a small red stone. He gave the stone to Imhotep and noticed he was thinking of Anck su namun.

–Forget her. These sluts can't be loyal.


	10. Ch 9: The Sister I Never Had

**The sister I never had**

War. Soldiers broke into. They beat up a father and raped a mother. One of the daughters was too young so they forced her to watch it. The family was taken to Egypt. They were slaves now. Later, this same family stole a boat and tried to run away but they were caught and beaten. They were the first ones to try to escape so, the soldiers took them to the Pharaoh. Two girls were holding their mother while they three wept.

The Pharaoh arrived with his High Priest.

–My High Priest, what do you suggest? – Seti the first asked.

–Kill them.- Imhotep gave his suggestion.

The Princess saw the slaves. She felt pity for the wounded girls who were younger than her.

–Father, May I have the women? – Nefertiri asked the Pharaoh.

–These aren't good for you. – Seti allowed only virgins to serve Nefertiri.

–But… I think they can be useful.

–Keep the child if you want. – Seti told Nefertiri.

–I want. Why don't you give the oldest to Anck su namun? It would be a good gift.

Seti smiled to her.

–Kill the couple. – the Pharaoh ordered.

The sisters were torn apart from their parents. They never saw them again.

–Prepare the oldest to Anck su namun and give the youngest to my daughter Nefertiri. – The Pharaoh commanded.

–They don't deserve you mercy, princess. –Imhotep told Nefertiri.

–Keep your advice to you and my father. – The princess picked the youngest girl in her arms and left.

–I'm sorry. – Nefertiri whispered to the oldest girl as they took her to Anck su namun.

At least, the two sisters were safer and when Nefertiri was fighting with Anck su namun, they could stay together.

 _After many years, the slave sisters reincarnated in Angelica and Helena._

* * *

Angelica woke up with the hawk screaming.

–Sorry, buddy. – She opened the window – Fly free.

The hawk flew outside and entered in her room again. Angelica smiled.

–Confused? Me too... –Angelica caressed the bird –Would you fly above the clouds and tell my mom I miss her?

Immediately, the hawk flew outside the window until Angelica lost its sight.

* * *

Rick woke up scared. He had a terrible dream with Angelica. Evelyn was already awake. Actually, she didn't sleep well at all.

\- Bad dream? – She asked him.

\- Yes. – He got up and get dressed quickly – you know what? Let's get some Lotus Flowers now!

Evelyn saw a hawk flying near her window, It followed his way to the Nile River. A good place to found Lotus Flowers.

* * *

After breakfast, Helena heard her parents arguing. Their dialogue was a mix of English and Ancient Egyptian.

–…Two times and two failures! –Anck su namun yelled.

–But now I have God Seth on my side. – Imhotep was boastful– his revenge is unstoppable!

–When I first killed her, I lost everything! –She sighed - I thought I needed power, but I didn't. I just need Helena and you-

–And we'll only remain alive when we slay them all!

–Slaying who? –Helena had entered the room brusquely.

–Go back to your room. This is between your mother and me –Imhotep tried to keep calm.

–No, It's among us. –Helena was determinate.

–Helena, please… –Anck su namun said sweetly.

– I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth. - Helena slammed the door with her powers.

Imhotep was ready to yell at her, but Anck su namun stopped him.

–She's right. – She told him sadly – We can't hide this forever.

Imhotep sat down. Anck su namun held his hand.

–It all begun a long, long time ago, we were young and reckless, like you…

When they finished telling all the truth Helena was too hurt and astonished to say anything.

–We wanted to protect you.

–And we wanted you to accept us. –Anck su namun tried to hold her hands, but Helena rejected the gesture.

–I would accept you _cursed or not!_ All I ever wanted was having parents that could love me. - She dried her eyes - But Angelica was right. Lying is all people can do.

Helena reached the door. As she left, Imhotep tried to stop her with his powers, but she slipped him using hers. They looked for her, but Helena didn't want to be found.

* * *

Angelica was reading Sarah's diary. She found her children's drawings with figures that seemed a lot like the Egyptian Gods. She read about her mother's dream. Someone knocked at the door. She closed the diary.

–Mr. Khalid. –Angelica's was disappointed, she thought it was Helena.

–Is Helena here? –He entered without being invited.

–No. Is something wrong? –Angelica was uncomfortable with his presence.

–No.–Imhotep looked at her. Her eyes were tired. He almost felt pity for her. He hated the O'Connells, but she was an innocent child. _A sacrifice to Seth_.

–Imho… Frank! –Anck su namun arrived hastily. –Angelica, are you fine?

–Yes. What happened?

–It's Helena. She didn't say where she was going.

–Usual of her. Don't worry. –Angelica said.

Anck su namun stared at the table. Some pictures from Sarah's diary were there. One was from Helena as a child. She had always imagined her as a child. Angelica noticed she was touched.

–Oh, you can keep this one for you. –Angelica handed the picture to her –I don't know why but mothers love photos.

Imhotep dropped the Seth's stone on the floor discreetly. It sparkled to him.

–Are you going somewhere? – Anck su namun asked.

–Home... My father is here...

–I thought you didn't get along with your father

–I don't, But… Cairo didn't work for me. -Angelica was gloomy

–Is there anything I can do for you? –Anck su namun asked.

–Please, Tell Helena I already paid the rent and… I'm sorry.

–Good luck on the _other side_. –Imhotep told her as he and Anck su namun left.

–You see. No need to kill her, she's leaving. –Anck su namun told him.

Alex saw a couple leaving Angelica's. They looked familiar.

* * *

Angelica wasn't sure about where to go. Someone knocked the door again. It was Alex and Lin.

-Hi. Uh… I'm sorry for my parents. –Alex was a terrible liar.

-Look, I don't have anything against you or them-

-You forgot your tea! –Lin interrupted smiling, handing Angelica a tea with a Lotus flower inside it.

-All right… Come in!

As Alex entered, he kicked the red stone to the other side of the room. He looked at the floor, but he found nothing. They had a small friendly conversation. Alex remembered how he wished a sibling in his childhood. Alex and Lin said goodbye to Angelica, but they remained outside, waiting the tea's effects.

Angelica took a shower. She dressed her jeans, a top and plaid shirt. On a corner, the red stone broke and a dark reddish scorpion was released. Unaware of its presence, Angelica drunk the tea, thinking of Helena.

Suddenly she was in Ancient Egypt and Helena was her little sister. In a glimpse, she was back in her apartment. She looked around. Then, she had another vision of the past. She saw Anck su namun killing Evelyn as Rick cried. She saw the Gods and whole Evelyn's Judgement in glimpses that only she could understand. She saw Sarah and Maat and Isis. She remembered talking to Isis and drawing her when she was a child. She kneeled on the floor, breathing heavily. Now everything made sense. All shadows of doubt vanished. The Seth's scorpion was approaching her ankle.

Helena opened the door with her powers. After wandering she had finally found out Angelica was her truest family.

-Angie. Please, forgive me! I... - Helena saw Angelica knelt on the floor and hurried to help her, kneeling at her side.

The scorpion felt threatened by her unexpected presence and stung Helena's heel. She felt on the floor with a heavy breath. At that moment, two hawks invaded the room and attacked the Seth's scorpion.

-Helena! –Angelica shouted, holding her.

-My foot! It hurts! –Helena cried of pain.

Angelica noticed her friend's heel was red and swollen. She saw the red scorpion the hawks were killing.

-Hold on, I'll find help. –Angelica told Helena.

-So- sorry… –Helena whispered and closed her eyes.

-No! Helena! No! –Angelica cried in despair, shaking Helena.


	11. Ch 10: Angel with a Shotgun

**Chapter 10 – Angel with a shotgun**

\- Someone help me! Please! –Angelica cried on the street while she tried to carry Helena.

Alex and Lin rushed to help her. They took Helena to a hospital. Angelica described the scorpion, but Helena's symptoms were unlike anything the doctors have ever seen. One of them knew Mrs. Crawford.

\- She will be fine, don't worry. –Alex put an arm around Angelica's shoulder.

\- I hope… I never thought I'd have an older brother.

Alex smiled to her.

\- _Where's my daughter?_ –They heard Anck su namun ask. She and Imhotep arrived there.

\- Lin, Call my parents! –Alex said.

Alex pointed his gun to Imhotep as Angelica seized Anck su namun against a wall.

\- You! It's all _your_ fault! –Angelica shouted at Anck su namun.

\- Ms. Evergreen…

\- STAY AWAY OF ME, Imhotep! -Angelica thundered at him.

Imhotep stared at her and Alex. The O'Connell's boy had become a man.

\- What happened to Helena? - Anck su namun asked, facing Angelica's glare.

\- A red scorpion stung her! –Angelica decreased her voice – Did you-

\- It was meant for you! –Imhotep confessed.

They all were too stunned for a moment. A nurse asked Alex to keep his gun.

\- But why? I was leaving!

\- Because as long as you breathe I won't rule. –Imhotep stared at her with hate.

\- Can't you undo this? – Alex asked.

Imhotep shook his head in negation and dismay. A tear rolled down Anck su namun's face. Angelica let her go.

\- There is. _Serket_. –Anck su namun said.

\- The Scorpion Goddess? –Alex asked her.

\- In ancient times, Serket was a sorcerer who could heal any scorpion sting. After her death, her body was kept in a temple and she became worshiped as a goddess. She still keeps the cure with her. But she only concedes it for who is able to defeat her guardian. –Anck su namun explained.

\- I'm going there then, and so are you! –Angelica said.

When Whemple arrived, Imhotep whispered something to him and he left again. As he left, Rick and Evy arrived. Carlos was with them.

\- STAY AWAY OF THEM NOW! –Rick pointed the gun to Imhotep and Anck su namun ready to shoot them. The people at the hospital were an uproar.

\- Rick, wait! –Angelica told him.

\- Do as he says Angelica! –Evelyn told her.

\- _Mother… Father…_ please!

They stared at her amazed. Evelyn turned to Angelica slowly. Angelica couldn't understand those feelings. Rick was also moved tough he didn't put his gun down. Evelyn held Angelica's face and smiled.

\- _You came back to me!_ –Evelyn embraced her, drove by happiness.

Angelica felt confused. She put her head on Evelyn's shoulder.

\- I'm sorry I doubted you. Everything is so weird. –Angelica wept in Evelyn's arms.

\- Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. –Evelyn told her and kissed her head.

Imhotep and Anck su namun went to see Helena. Rick put his gun down to embrace Angelica and Evelyn.

\- You'll get used with weirdness. –Rick hugged his daughter and his wife.

* * *

\- My little Helena – Anck su namun held her daughter and cried.

Helena wasn't reacting to any of the medical procedures. She tried to open her eyes, but they were as heavy as her breath. She was near a deep coma. To Imhotep, knowing his daughter was dying because of him was worse than any curse he had suffered.

\- My beloved, - he said, embracing Anck su namun – Worry not for I have The Book of the Dead.

\- No, not again! We've enraged the gods enough. Even Helena is paying for our sins! I'll help Angelica to seek the cure.

\- It may not work. That was not a usual scorpion.

\- If it doesn't work. –Anck su namun held a sob – Then I'll rather see her _dead_ than cursed.

* * *

Rick and Evelyn looked at each other. They had just found Angelica and now she wanted to get in trouble. They didn't like that idea one bit.

\- Come on Angelica, that's suicide. You can get hurt. –Carlos told her.

\- What an irony you telling that. Remember when you broke my rib? – Angelica told him.

Rick and Evelyn stared at Carlos. He lowered his head in shame.

\- I know you hate them and I understand why. – Angelica was talking to her new family - but Helena is innocent! She saved my life countless times! She's like this because she tried to help me. I can't just sit here and watch her die knowing there may be a cure somewhere! I respect you, but I'm going to find it whatever it costs!

\- You had been alone for too long… _We're going with you_. –Evelyn told her.

\- So am I. – Anck su namun said. – Nefertiri, Evelyn, Angelica… _I'm sorry_. Now I taste the pain I caused you.

Angelica looked at Evelyn. She only glared at Anck su namun.

Whemple arrived with a long box. He opened it, there was a gold scepter inside.

\- Your father used this to kill the Scorpion King. –Imhotep told Angelica.

\- _The Spear of Osiris!_ – Alex said.

Angelica took the scepter in her hands.

\- It doesn't look like a spear… - with some moves of Angelica's fingers, the spear opened– Wow! nevermind.

\- Use it to kill Serket's guardian. –Imhotep said.

\- Why don't you go and kill it yourself? –Rick asked, glaring at him.

\- The cursed ones aren't allowed at her temple. –Imhotep answered Rick. Actually, Imhotep didn't want Serket to steal his powers like Anubis did.

\- Alex, Lin… I need you two to stay here and watch Helena, please. –Angelica told them.

\- Sure. –Alex answered

\- We girls must help each other – Lin answered, and Angelica smiled.

\- Are you sure you want to do this? – Rick asked Angelica.

\- I must. – Angelica shook the spear, closing it into a scepter again – Groovy!

Angelica met Helena before leaving.

\- Lena… If you can hear me, just hold on okay? I'm gonna fix this. _So long and goodnight, little sister._

While Imhotep and Anck su namun met Helena, Rick handed a gun to Angelica, some meters away of the hospital.

\- Do you know how to use it? –He asked

\- So, so.

\- Try to hit this. –Rick hurled an empty bottle in the air.

Angelica shot the bottle right on the spot.

\- Oh, Yeah! Saw that? She has my aim! – Rick told Evelyn in excitement.

\- Another adventurer gunfighter. Heaven help me. –Evelyn said.

\- Remember to find the spear's balance point. –Rick told Angelica

\- Yes, and watch your feet and your knees – Evelyn completed.

Angelica faced their eyes for a while. She had already listened to those instructions before.

\- Don't worry _Medjais._ –She told them.

Imhotep and Anck su namun arrived.

\- Are you ready? – Imhotep asked in a somber tone

\- How are we going there? We need to hurry. –Anck su namun said.

Imhotep raised his hands and turned himself into a sandstorm. He took Anck su namun, Angelica, Rick and Evelyn with him.

* * *

\- Does he always travel like that? –Angelica asked Evelyn after they arrived on the desert.

Imhotep lifted his arms and the sand moved revealing stairs that lead to some chamber underneath. Some medjais, including Ardeth, arrived. They surrounded them.

\- Angelica, you and your parents must leave now. –Ardeth told her.

\- I won't, I need to-

\- No, you don't. You're supposed to bring _justice_ in this world while she is supposed to bring _chaos_. Let her fate end now.

Imhotep and Anck su namun glared at him.

\- Bullshit! Who said that? –Angelica told Ardeth.

\- Your bloodline says. We won't allow you to enter this temple.

\- _Talk to the hand_. – Angelica said and rushed to the stairs, Rick and Evelyn tried to cover her, but the medjais made it harder. They also attacked Imhotep and Anck su namun.

The last Medjai-training-battle is trying to defeat the master. Angelica was trying to defeat Ardeth now. Impatiently she took her father's gun and shot Ardeth's sword, it escaped his hands. Anck su namun stopped Ardeth to continue the fight.

\- Go now Angelica! –She shouted.

Angelica reached the stairs. After she entered, gates were closed down.

\- Stop! - Ardeth screamed to the Medjais – The die is cast.

Rick and Evelyn tried to open the gate in vain.

\- Only one person at a time can enter the temple. –Ardeth explained them – And no one ever returned from it.


	12. Ch 11: Save my life

**Chapter 11 - Save my life**

Rick punched Imhotep.

\- You knew it! You son of a bitch, _you knew it all the time_! –Rick shouted and continued to beat Imhotep in vain.

\- It's all because of you! – Evelyn told Anck su namun - They bloody took her from me because of you! If she doesn't come back so help me god _I'll kill you_.

* * *

Angelica entered the temple. It seemed larger from the inside and it was illuminated by torches. " _Who the hell lit them up?_ " She thought. She saw a golden sarcophagus with drawings of scorpions, decorated with silver and precious stones. " _That's where Serket must be_ " she pushed the hard top off of it. The sarcophagus was empty.

\- Looking for something? – A brusque woman's voice asked.

Angelica turned around. She saw a beautiful young woman dressed in golden clothes, sat on a throne with her bare legs crossed. She had a scorpion diadem on her head.

-Who are you?

\- I am **Serket** , Mistress of heaven, the one who stiffens and relieves throats. – She answered in a haughty tone - What are you doing in my temple?

-I… I came for the cure, my friend needs it. An evil-

\- A _Seth's scorpion_ stung her. I know. Why don't you take a treasure instead?

Angelica looked behind, a shining mountain of dazzling treasures stood there. Rubies, gold, jewels and so much other wonders. She saw a reflective diamond necklace. She imagined how many things she could buy, how many problems would disappear with all the money that could bring her…

\- No! –Angelica shook her head, trying to repel the temptation – Helena needs the cure, please! She's dying!

Serket stared at Angelica.

\- Your heart is pure… _Maybe_ you have a chance…

The mountain of treasures became dark and turned into a huge creature half scorpion half man. Mummified, but not less fierce: The Scorpion King.

\- The Scorpion King? But he belongs with Anubis! –Angelica said.

\- I know, but you see… I just love scorpions! – Serket smiled - Kill her! – The goddess ordered.

The Scorpion king rushed to Angelica, she hid behind a statue, but he smashed it. She picked Rick's gun and shoot him, but the bullets failed too. The Scorpion hit her, throwing her in the air. She felt unconscious on the floor.

* * *

\- Rick! We need to get in! –Evelyn shouted in despair.

\- I'll use the dynamite! – He said

\- No, we don't know its structure. you can demolish it with her inside! –Ardeth told him.

\- Then what are we going to do? –Evelyn asked him

\- Wait. When the battle is finished, the gates will open. Have faith. We taught her well.

Evelyn cried and Rick embraced her.

* * *

The Gods were watching Angelica's battle.

\- She's alone and in disadvantage. – Thoth analyzed the situation.

\- She won't make it, she needs help! –Maat cried.

\- I have one idea, but it requires your approval, my darling. – Isis told Osiris.

\- Ask me anything, my loyal love. – Osiris told Isis.

* * *

Angelica woke up. She was in a completely different place. Everything was light. A woman came at her. It was her mother, Sarah.

\- Mom! – Angelica felt the warm of Sarah's embrace – Am I dead?

\- Not by a long shot, my angel. –She answered peacefully, caressing her face – You have much to do yet, starting by getting that cure.

\- But I can't do it.

\- You must. Use the spear. Only the Spear of Osiris can kill him. – Sarah started to walk back.

\- Mom, don't! –Angelica held Sarah's hand with all her strength – I feel so lost! Please don't leave me again!

\- You're not alone in life. Your parents will guide you and I'll watch you always.

Sarah let go of her hand. Osiris had called her back. Angelica woke up on the temple's hard floor, feeling her body ache. Was it a dream? It's been so real...

The Spear of Osiris was a touch away. Angelica remembered Sarah's words and picked it. When she tried to get up the scorpion king seized her with one of his pincers and raised her up. He looked inside her eyes, Angelica looked back. He roared. In the blink of an eye, she opened the spear and hurled into The Scorpion King's heart. He turned into ashes. Angelica made a "trick" she learned with the Medjais and landed on her feet like a cat.

Serket clapped to her.

\- Well done girl! – She laughed - Just rub it against the wound. – Serket pointed to a glowing red lotus.

\- Thank you – Angelica turned to Serket, but she was gone. She took the Red Lotus.

\- All right then. – Angelica said and left.

* * *

Outside, the gates to the temple finally opened. Rick and Evy waited anxious for a moment, but there was no trace of Angelica. Evelyn put her face on Rick's chest as she looked. The longer they waited, the more sadness grew in their hearts. Imhotep was pleased with himself. Now he would resurrect his daughter and find a way to rule the world.

\- Look! There she is! –Anck su namun shouted.

Angelica finally got out. She had a small bleeding cut on her head. Her plaid shirt was dirty and torn. Evelyn rushed to Angelica and embraced her. Rick did the same.

\- You made it! –Rick said.

\- Thank God! –Evelyn hugged and covered Angelica with kisses as if she could compensate all the years she didn't kiss her.

\- Sorry by the late, I had to deal with the scorpion king. –Angelica answered a little embarrassed.

\- Did you kill The Scorpion King? –Imhotep asked awestruck.

\- Half scorpion, big and mean… I guess it was him.

\- Atta girl! –Rick patted her head.

Angelica felt awkward. She would need some time to get used to Rick and Evie as her parents.

\- Where's the cure? –Anck su namun asked.

\- It's with me. I'll give it to Helena after _we all_ arrive safely at the hospital. – Angelica answered in a harsh tone and turned to Imhotep – Hurry up, _Mr. Sandman_.

Imhotep glared at her.

\- You found who you are Angelica. That never goes away. – Ardeth told her.

He stared at Imhotep and left with the Medjais. They would fight, but not today. If a Maat's Medjai wanted to help his daughter, so it was right to let her do it, for now.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Alex and Lin were outside Helena's room.

\- Sister! What happened to you? –Alex asked surprised with Angelica's looks.

\- Long story. How's Helena?

\- She's worse... The doctors told us to leave her room... – Lin hesitated.

A doctor came out from Helena's room.

\- We did everything we could… _She's gone_. I'm sorry. – He paused – She had a heart stop. The toxin –

Angelica pushed the doctor to enter Helena's room. There she saw her friend, pale and lifeless on the bed. Angelica uncovered her friend's ankle, her skin was cold. She picked the red lotus and rubbed it against the hurt like Serket told her.

\- Please work! –Angelica whispered.

Helena's wound seemed better, but she was still dead. Imhotep and Anck su namun entered the room. So did Rick and Evy.

\- It isn't working! You said it was the cure! – Angelica told them.

\- It can heal stings, but it can't resurrect the dead. – Imhotep said.

Anck su namun felt on her knees crying. Imhotep took her in his arms, she beat him but later he embraced her and she wept on his arms. Evelyn looked at her. Even if she didn't forgive her, Anck su namun was suffering enough.

\- No! Hell, Helena! Don't you dare! –Angelica shouted as she shook Helena's body.

Rick held Angelica's shoulder.

\- Darling, I'm so sorry. –Evelyn told her.

\- I want my friend back! _Please God, I want my friend back_. – Angelica repeated and cried over Helena's chest. One of her tears reached Helena's necklace. Weeping and sobs were the only sounds in the room.

* * *

In the underworld, Helena was meeting Anubis.

\- Come with me child, your mysterious and brief life has ended. –The god said, taking her hand.

Along the way to the two truth's room, Helena heard Angelica's voice.

\- Angie? – She said, looking for her friend.

Anubis ignored her. Dead were often disorientated.

\- Angie! Where are you? – Helena shouted as she let go of Anubis hand and disappeared.

\- I miss when people remained dead. –Anubis sighed – _Good old days_!

* * *

Back in Helena's deathbed, Angelica looked numb, combing Helena's hair with her fingers. Evy and Rick were trying to comfort her. Anck su namun was weeping over Helena's body. Suddenly, The turquoise stone on Helena's necklace shone, illuminating all the room in a glimpse and for everyone's surprise, Helena breathed and came back to life.

\- Helena! You're alive! –Angelica shouted.

\- I heard you freaking out… –Angelica hugged Helena – What's going on?

\- You were dead my sweetheart, but now you're back. – Anck su namun told Helena and hugged her – Thank you, Angelica!

\- It wasn't because of her. – Imhotep interrupted Anck su namun – The Serket's flower was useless.

\- Then, maybe she has your _undead inheritance_. – Rick said.

\- Rick! –Evelyn scolded him. That wasn't the place for a battle.

At that moment, Ms. Karima entered the room.

– Well, Well. It seems like one of my turquoises was found – with these words, Ms. Karima turned into the stunning Goddess Hathor before them.

\- And when one of my turquoises are found, - The goddess was explaining - they can grant a wish to the pure-love-hearted ones.

Imhotep and Anck su namun kneeled before Hathor, and she gave her hands to them.

\- Still apart. You two _disappoint_ me. –Hathor turned to Helena and Angelica – Do you know _why_ you're friends?

Angelica and Helena thought of a thousand reasons, but none of them could answer.

\- That's right. There's no reason. Love, pure love like an altruistic friendship as yours, has no explanation. It can make Mortals come close to Gods. However, That was only your first defiance. Your destiny's **blossom** , And your friendship's first test. Good luck.

With these words, Hathor turned into a cat and left the room through a window.

\- Did you see that? – Helena asked Angelica.

\- Yes, I did. That's a weird world.

\- Sorry Angie. I was an idiot.

\- It's okay. I'm glad _you still are_ one. – Angelica smiled.

\- Man, look at your hair! You look like a hella mess you know… - Helena told her, playfully.

\- Don't tease me! I was saving your butt! - Angelica threw a pillow at her.

\- I'm just saying 'cause I'm your friend! And I saved yours first!

They two started a pillow fight.

Imhotep left the room thoughtfully.

Rick and Evy stared glad at each other, then they looked at Anck su namun who looked at them too. So did Imhotep as he left.

How would they deal with themselves? And with themselves dealing with their daughters?

Save the world and parenting at the same time. _Again_.

Sunset rays entered the room while they worry.

 _ **Hey you, I hope you like fanfic sequels**_ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ -


End file.
